The present invention relates to attachment mechanisms and, more particularly, relates to an attachment mechanism capable of retaining a pair of members and simultaneously translating and rotating the members relative to each other.
Advancements in technology have made it possible to design and fabricate microsatellites (i.e. less than 100 kg in size) with the same level of performance as conventional satellites. The lower cost and weight of these microsatellites relative to conventional satellites has provided many additional uses for these microsatellites that were previously cost prohibitive. By reducing the weight of these satellites, low cost airborne launching methods can replace the costly, time inflexible, ground launches.
An important application of microsatellites is the ability to dock with larger satellites currently in orbit to repair, upgrade, or replenish the expendables of these more expensive satellites. Traditional docking mechanisms generally require precise alignment of the two satellites along three axes to effect reliable engagement, which increases the cost and complexity of the docking system on each satellite. However, with the occasional interruption of communication with these satellites, it is preferable that the docking of these satellites occur autonomously to insure satellite capture and minimize the human control requirements. This autonomous docking would insure that a satellite is not lost due to power failures or actuation failures. This further allows the docking mechanism to be powered down prior to satellite capture to reduce power consumption.
It is also preferable that the surface engagement between the various satellites occur independent of the approaching microsatellites relative position, orientation, and angle of incidence. Moreover, the required force for surface engagement should be minimized to reduce the risk of the satellite xe2x80x9cbouncing offxe2x80x9d during the engagement process. However, the retention force should be maximized to prevent premature separation, which could result in the loss of the microsatellite. Still further, it is preferable to be able to actively translate, manipulate, rotate, and the like, one satellite relative to the other to effect a proper capture and dock. Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a simple and convenient method of docking a microsatellite with an existing satellite that is capable of generating relative motion therebetween while maintaining positive attachment.
Generally, the need to provide a simple and convenient attachment mechanism transcends satellite-type applications. That is, there exists a particular need to provide an attaching mechanism that is capable of maintaining positive attachment while translating one member relative to another member in many different industries and environments, such as manufacturing, exploration, etc.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide an attachment mechanism that is capable of actively retaining a first member to a second member. Furthermore, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide an attachment mechanism that is capable of actively retaining a first member to a second member while simultaneously generating relative motion therebetween. Still further, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide an attachment mechanism that is capable of overcoming the disadvantages of the prior art.
According to the teaching of the present invention, an attachment mechanism having an advantageous construction is provided. The attachment mechanism includes a first attachment member supported by a first body. The first attachment member includes an engaging portion. A plurality of second attachment members is also provided and is supported by a second body. Each of the plurality of second attachment members includes an engaging portion selectively engageable with the engaging portion of the first attachment member. An actuating device is further provided and coupled with the plurality of second attachment members. The actuation device is operable to selectively actuate the plurality of second attachment members relative to the first attachment member to positionally manipulate the first body relative to the second body while the plurality of second attachment members is engaged with the first attachment member.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.